


Supernatural Imagines

by JustYourAverageFangirl (KaoruSaitoh)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoruSaitoh/pseuds/JustYourAverageFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I find Supernatural imagines and write them out using my own character. It'll vary with each one, like the character's age will change, relationship with each person, stuff like that. Some might have some smut and fluff, but yeah. Wherever my imagination goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Ready With Dean

Alex rolled over with a sigh. No way it could be morning already. And yet, just as she thought it, she could see the sun peeking through the window slit she had. She couldn't sleep in a room without a window, so Dean and Sam kindly found her one. Mostly it was Dean, searching the bunker like a child who lost his favorite toy and standing in the doorway triumphantly when he did find a suitable room. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Alex slowly stood. She looked up, hearing a quiet knock on her door. "Hey, Alex, you up?" The familiar voice brought a smile to her face. "Yeah, Dean, I'll be out in a minute!" His steady footsteps retreated down the hall and Alex could hear him humming Bad Moon Rising. After a quick laugh, she slipped into some shorts, a tank top, and pulling a flannel overtop. She padded down the hallway and stopping in the bathroom doorway. "Morning." Dean looked over, his smile growing when he saw her. "Morning, sweetheart." Rolling her eyes, she walked over and pulled out her toothbrush. "Sweetheart, my ass. Considering that I kicked ass last night!" He laughed, bumping his hip against hers. "Yeah, you did. And you were still hot." Alex scoffed, putting the toothpaste on the brush and running it under the water. Out of nowhere, Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump. "Dean, what the-" He took her hand, turning her around. "Alex, c'mon.. don't tell me after last night..." After a few minutes of silence, Alex leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. Dean pushed back, picking her up and carrying her to his room. After laying her down on the bed, she laughed as she put her arms around his neck. "You know, one of these mornings, we should actually get ready."


	2. Vamps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam rescuing a few kids who get caught up in more than they expected.

Alex smiled over at Jay, tilting her head and brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Come on, college isn't that difficult. It's psych class, you know, neurons firing in the brain and switches and stuff like that?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just don't get it, Alex. It's so much to remember and I'm still wrapping my head around how it works." She laughed quietly, sliding her notes over to him. "Just look that over while I go grab a drink." Patting him on the back, she walked to the kitchen. Her hand had just barely touched the handle when the doorbell rang and she sighed. Approaching the door, she yanked it open, surprised to see two men standing there in suits. "Hi, I'm Agent Johnson and this is Agent Johnson, no relation. We'd like to ask you a few questions." The shorter one rattled it off like it was routine, pulling out an FBI badge that matched his taller partner's. Alex raised an eyebrow, grabbing the badge and inspecting it. "You sure you're really FBI?" They paused, glancing at each other quickly. "See guys, I'm a psych major for a reason. Now, who are you?" After a few seconds, the taller of the two held up his hand. "Could you give us a sec?" They retreated to their car, one that Alex had wanted for years. A '67 Chevy Impala. "Hey, who is it?" She glanced back, seeing Jay walk up behind her. "I don't know, some guys pretending to be FBI." He gave her an odd look, standing in the doorway. "Why would anyone want to do that?" Just as he asked, the men came back up to the porch, sighing. "You might not believe us, but you should sit down." Hesitantly, Alex led them to the living room and sat on the couch across them with Jay next to her. "Okay, what am I not gonna believe?" They glanced at each other quickly before the shorter one let out a sigh. "I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sam." Jay scoffed quietly and Dean glared at him. "As I was saying, and this is the part you're not gonna believe; we're hunters. As in, we hunt things like ghosts and demons." Jay scoffed again, but Alex narrowed her eyes. "You're telling me that stuff is... real?" They nodded at the same time and she shook her head. "Wait.. can I have a minute?" She dragged Jay to the kitchen. "Jay, there's something to this. They weren't lying." He rolled his eyes, taking her hand. "Of course they were lying, that stuff isn't real and you know it." Pushing him away, she walked back to the living room. "Can you prove it?" Sam tilted his head. "Prove what?" "That all that stuff you said is real. Can you prove it?" Dean stood, shaking his head. "No way. We came to ask you questions about some people here, but there's no way we're taking you just to prove a point. It's too dangerous." Alex stepped in front of him, crossing her arms. "Tell me. Now." Jay stood in the doorway, watching them and Dean sighed. "Fine. We're hunting vampires and think there's a nest in your neighborhood. Know anywhere that's abandoned that would be a good hideout?" Sam pulled himself off the couch, moving behind Alex. "I know it's hard to believe, but we are serious and more people are gonna die if we don't find them." Finally, Alex sighed, rubbing her head. "There's a house at the end of our street, it's right next to the woods. No one's lived in it or even gone in there for years. People say it's haunted, those who go in don't come out. The usual stuff." The boys looked at each other, then headed for the door. "Thanks." Dean turned, looking her dead in the eye. "Don't go in there, got it?" She nodded slowly, watching them walk out to the Impala and drive off down the street. Jay walked up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Alex, no." She turned, smiling. "Alex, yes. I'm going to check it out." He grabbed her arm, pulling her inside. "Didn't you hear what he said? Vampires. Teeth, blood-sucking, who knows what else? We can't." Sighing, she looked at him. "Who said anything about we? I'm not asking you to come with me, I said I'm going alone." After a few minutes, he pulled open the door. "Come on. I can't stop you, but I won't let you go alone." She smiled slightly, following him outside. "There's the Jay I know."

They slowly walked up the front steps of the old house, avoiding the loudest stairs. "You know, we could've at least brought something to protect ourselves with." Alex held a finger to her lips, shaking her head. She pushed open the front door, silently making her way inside. "Alex, I don't think-" His sentence cut off and she whirled around just in time to see him collapse on the floor. "Jay!" She felt a crack on the back of her head and fell next to him, her vision blurring.  
When they woke up, she saw him across from her. "Jay.. I'm sorry..." He looked up at her sadly, giving her a soft smile. "It's.. okay..." "So sweet." A voice cut through their conversation and when she looked up, she saw a familiar face. "Alicia?" She tilted her head, smiling. "Heya, Allie. Finally come to visit me, huh?" Jay snarled, yanking at the restraints. "Leave her alone!" The vampire turned to him, smiling. "Aw, you think i was gonna hurt her? Not yet, anyways. Besides, she's pretty enough; we could make her one of us." He pulled at the restraints again, tears filling his eyes. "You can't!" He looked at his friend. "Alex?" She glanced at him, shaking her head. "Jay.. don't.." Alicia grabbed her chin, yanking her head up. "It's almost sickening to watch you two... maybe I'll just.." She bared her teeth, inching closer as Alex pulled away. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang and glanced at the door. Alicia motioned for one of the others to go check it out and stepped back, putting her hands on her hips. "Isn't this just great? They interrupted all my fun.. though I could keep going. Turn you." Jay yanked his arms, pulling towards her. "I said leave her alone!" Her head snapped to him and she smiled. "You want it to be you?" She slammed her hand into his throat and he choked. "That's enough!" Alex looked up, seeing Sam and Dean in the doorway. "Just let the kids go and we might get along, sweetheart." She snarled, tightening her grip. "Make me, Winchester." Alex clenched her fists, slipping her wrist out of the rope and jumping at the vampire. They fell to the ground, grappling for the upper hand and the boys rushed over. Sam cut the ropes tying Jay down and Dean grabbed Alicia, tossing her aside and pulling out his machete. "Get back!" Alex scooted away as he brought it down on the girl's neck. Dean glanced over at the girl, a troubled look on his face. "I told you not to come in here." She slowly stood, wiping the blood off her face. "S.. sorry... I just had to know..." Jay rushed over, hugging her tightly and she looked up at Sam and Dean. "Guess there's only one thing to do now." Sam nodded. "Go home." He looked confused when she shook her head, a smile slowly spreading on her lips. "We're gonna be hunters."


End file.
